1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for splicing optical fibers, and more particularity to an apparatus for melting optical fibers to splice the optical fibers.
2. Related Background Art
Optical fibers are transmission lines in which a core portion is embedded in a cladding member the refractive index of which is lower than that of the core portion. The cladding member and the core portion are both made of silica glass. They may be made of plastic.
The inventors of the present application have developed the apparatus for splicing optical fibers for many years.